mountpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Duo Blast
Bakugan Episode 2 - Duo blast Another day in paradise as Ethan says when he gets up every day. Drago and Dharak were ready for Ethan as he got up. Ethan rushed out to get the Brawling Station where he could look for a battle. He met up with Kieran to look for a battle until they were ambushed by 2 teenagers. "Why you! Battle us now," one said. "Get lost!" Kieran shouted. "Are you afraid to lose kiddies?" asked the other. "No way!" Ethan sighed. "I'm Ben-" said one. "-and I'm Jack," said the other. Ethan and Kieran looked at each other in confusion. The duo got impatiant. "Are you gonna brawl or beat?" asked Ben impatiantly. "Of course we are!" Ethan said as he activated his Gauntlet. "Good. Gate Card set! Go Pyrus Cyborg Helios!" Ben said as he launched in his Cyborg Helios. "Bakugan brawl. Ride the wind Hawktor!" Jack said as he launched in Hawktor. Both Bakugan had 900Gs. "Fine then. Go Ventus Helix Dragonoid!" Ethan said he sent Drago into battle. "Don't forget me and Linehalt!" Kieran shouted as he launched Linehalt. Helios engaged Drago in battle whilst Hawktor started whacking Linehalt a fews shots. This was the fight until Ben stepped in. "This is taking too long. Time to play a game called Cyborg Fire Cutter!" Helios' power shot up to 1200. Hawk didn't like the fact that he was getting left behind so he activated an ability. "Time for Twirling Force, Tornado Dance," Jack cried out as Hawktor spun round to create a tornado. Linehalt lost 300Gs and Hawktor gained 300. "Is this gonna end like this?" Ethan asked. "Well whatever your answers are, I say they're wrong. Go Ventus Air Cutter plus Fusion Ability Tornado Wind!" This combo increased Linehalt and Drago's power by 200 each whilst Helios and Hawktor lost 400 each. "Don't think you're ahead yet. Gate Card open - Volcanic Eruption! This Gate Card cuts all opponents' Bakugan power in half," Ben smiled. Drago's power went down to 550 whilst Linehalt's power was down to 400. This was bad for Ethan and Kieran as Jack went for the final attack. "Time to end this - Wind Power, Air Slash!" This meant that Drago and Linehalt lost 300Gs each and were both beaten. Ethan's Life Force - 30% Kieran's Life Force - 10% Jack and Ben's Life Force - 100% "My turn! Gate Card set. Go Ventus Helix Dragonoid," Ethan launched Drago into the battle and allowed 1 opponent to launch in a Bakugan. "Jack, leave Drago alone. He's mine!" Ben said as he sent in Cyborg Helios. Helios rose to smash Dragon into the ground as Ben would say. "Gate Card open - Allied War! This cool little Gate Card enables me to launch in another Bakugan," Ethan smiled. "This'll be easy," Ben said to Jack. "According to my research, Ethan has a second Bakugan under the name of Darkus Dharak and Helios is a Darkus Destroyer. Plus, Kieran utilizes a Darkus Linehalt so this battle is gonna be easy." Ethan launched in Dharak and the fight began. Drago blocked the barrage of Helios' heavy attacks and Dharak swooped round and slammed Helios. "C'mon Helios! Ability Activate - Morphtronic Blaster!" Ben smiled and Helios' arm transformed into a Blaster. "That is physically impossible for a Bakugan to do!" Ethan cried. "True but Pyrus Cyborg Helios is not a pure Bakugan," Ben said whilst smirking. "Due to Helios getting a bit stuck on battling, I decided to upgrade him to a Cyborg Bakugan." "What the hell is a Cyborg Bakugan?!" Ethan yelled in confusion. "Let me put it this way. It's a normal Bakugan with a twist. The twist is that the living Bakugan loses 25 to 50% of it's normal life and it's replaced with Machine. I changed 40% of Helios to machine including the arms and chest," Ben smiled and Ethan showed a lot of dislike. "That is not right. A Bakugan is only meant to battle with it's original strength," Ethan growled. "Too little too late!" Ben chuckled and Helios shot a barrage of blasts at Dharak and Drago but they both flew up high into the sky followed by Helios. "I'm getting bored," Jack sighed. "Go Ventus Hawktor. Also - Launch Ability set. Time for Tornado Impact!" As soon as Hawktor openned up he, he created a Tornado which flew right past Drago and Dharak and as it was swinging around, a blast came from below. Jack turned to the location that the blast originated from. It was Linehalt, equipped with a Shoulder Cannon. "Like Boomix Blast? It's the level 1 ability for Boomix, the Battle Gear for Linehalt," Kieran laughed as Linehalt fired several more shots which wiped Hawktor out in 1 blow. "Out already?!" Jack exclaimed. "Well then you should've let your shield down by activating that stupid Launch Ability making you only able to attack your opponent in a tornado for the rest of the fight," Helios growled. Jack life Force - 20% "Time for a Double Ability - Metal Armor plus Tychoon Hyper Destroyer!" Ben chuckled as this raised Helios' power by 500 and made it more or less invincible to attacks. Linehalt then looked at Kieran and they both nodded both of their heads to show them agreeing on something. "Level 2 Battle Gear Ability activate - go Boomix Snipe!" Kieran laughed and Linehalt blasted Helios to knock his aim but Helios noticed the attack and turned to blast Linehalt and his chest openned up to reveal a hidden cannon which blasted right through the blast from Boomix which then continued to destroy Linehalt which it did and it destroyed Linehalt making him lose the battle and making Kieran lose all his Life Gauge. Kieran Life Force - 0 "Sorry Ethan," Kieran groaned as he picked up Linehalt. Ethan replied saying 'no sweat' because he was going to win through his 2 on 1 situation. Drago and Dharak set off blasts of shots at Helios who soon lost power of his parts that were made of Machine so he lost most of his power so he then lost and Ben lost most of Life Gauge Ben Life Force - 30% "Grr! Helios I thought you were unstoppable with your 40% Mechanical body," Ben growled at Helios. "I am except it was 2 on 1 and those 2 are stronger than any ordinary fully pure Bakugan. Their power goes through the roof," Cyborg Helios growled back. Ben and Jack launched their Bakugan back into battle so it was the final battle between Hawktor and Cyborg Helios against Drago and Dharak. "Gate Card set! Go Helix Dragonoid and Dharak!" Ethan said as Dharak and Drago went into battle. The battle started once more as Ethan activated his Gate Card Ventus plus Darkus Coralation which doubled both Drago and Dharak's power due to them being both Darkus and Ventus. "Don't think so. Ability Activate - Iron Mecha Fist!" Ben chuckled and Helios broke the Gate Card, nulifying it's power making the playing field even again. "This'll be so easy. Time for Hawktor's secret power - go Hawk Duplicating!" Jack cried out and Hawktor made 2 copies of him so there was now 3 Hawktors with a total of power going up to 2700 then add Cyborg Helios and then the power was at 3600 whilst Drago and Dharak only had 1800 in total. "I never thought I'd have to do this so soon. Ok Drago and Dharak! I need you to combine your powers!" Ethan called to his Bakugan. "You don't mean -" Dharak gasped. "If it's the only way to do this then yes. Let's combine!!!" Drago roared as turned into raw energy as Dharak did the same and both energies combined. When the flash of light disappeared, a completely new Bakugan had appeared. His tail was now armoured up with Blades. His wings were attached to his arms and his horns on his heads were larger and greater in number. Also his scales were more thick. "I'd like you to meet somebody I like to call Helix Dharaknoid!" Ethan said smiling. "Now this better," Dharaknoid said in Drago's voice. "I agree Drago," Dharaknoid said in Dharak's voice. They were still 2 minds but they were 1 body and their combined power boosted the strength of Ethan's team up to 2500Gs. "That's way off the charts for a Bakugan without any abilities used on it," Ben gasped. "Nought I can't take!" Helios growled. "Um boss? I think we should withdraw from this!" Hawktor groaned before Drago smacked him out for the count making his opponent only Helios who only had a minor 900Gs. "To be honest Helios, you seem so tough now!" Dharaknoid chuckled in Drago's voice. "BEEEN!!!" Helios growled a more. "Understood. Ability activate - Mechanical Overload!" Ben activated an ability that overloaded Helios' body to make his power the exact same as his opponet. "Don't think so. Combined ability activate - go Ability Seal!" Ethan called out but Ben was one step ahead. "Go Ability Block!" this ability nulified Dharaknoid's ability. Helios then slammed Dharaknoid which sent him flying. "No way! A bakugan on his own is able to do that to a Combination Bakugan?!" Ethan exclaimed. "Well he is part machine Ethan," Dharaknoid said in Drago's voice. "I never thought I'd do this with a Combination Bakugan but it has to be done. Activate Battle Gear Drago 001. Battle Sabre attach!" Ethan activated and equipped Drago's first and original Battle Gear - Battle Sabre. Dharaknoid gained too swords, 1 in each hand. "Battle Gear ability Level 1 - Sabre Sprint!" Ethan called out and Dharaknoid charged foward slashing Helios and somehow turning in a flash and slashing Helios again knocking 500 points off him and to the ground but the Mechanical Overload simply restored Helios to 2500 so Ethan a bit higher. "Battle Gear ability Level 2 - Sabre Blader!" This ability enabled Dharaknoid to make a combination of attacks to slash Helios' power in half and double Dharaknoid's which meant that Helios was at 1250Gs whilst Dharaknoid was at a massive 5000Gs. "IMPOSSIBLE!!!" Kieran yelled looking at his Gauntlet. "Don't forget Dharaknoid is Dharak and Drago combined," Ethan smiled at Kieran and gave him a thumbs up but Helios' Mechanical Overload boosted him all the way up to 5000Gs. Ethan only had a final option without putting Battle Sabre to the extreme. "This is it you guys. Time for the final ability. Aquos, Ventus, Pyrus, Haos, Darkus and Subterra. All combine into a single blow - go Ultimate Ability - Elemental Destroyer!!!" Ethan yelled and Dharaknoid absorbed 'battle energy' into his Diamond on his chest and released it all in 1 attack. "Don't think that Helios will withstand this attack due to this ability nulifing all previous abilities," Ethan smiled and Dharaknoid launched a massive wave of Destruction............... Category:Bakugan Category:Episode